Abschied
by Lusiki-Thanatos
Summary: Was wäre wenn Chauvelin den Gefangenentransport mit Marguerite aus dem ersten Film, vor Scarlet Pimpernel erreicht, und er etwas anders als im Film über seine Gefühle für die Schauspielerin denkt. Bitte R&R.


Titel: Abschied

Author: Ich

Rating: PG

Warning: Achtung, Character Death.

Diese Geschichte basiert auf der A&E Serie und ist ein Was wäre wenn...?

Summary: Was wäre wenn Chauvelin den Gefangenentransport mit Marguerite aus dem ersten Film, vor Scarlet Pimpernel erreicht, und er etwas anders als im Film über seine Gefühle für die Schauspielerin denkt. Bitte R&R. ^__^

Disclaimer: Martin Shaw als Chauvelin gehört LEIDER nicht mir, obwohl ich es vielleicht irgendwann schaffe, dass er es tut. Genausowenig gehören mir alle anderen Charaktere und was immer ich noch aus Scarlet Pimpernels Universum geliehen habe. Mache KEIN Geld mit der Story *seufz*, habe auch keines um irgendwelche Abfindungen zu bezahlen, also bitte nicht Verklagen, auch wenn euch die Geschichte nicht gefällt.

PS: Flames verfüttere ich an das ärmelfressende Monster, das meine Waschmaschiene bewohnt. (vielleicht bekommt es dann ne Magenverstimmung und zieht aus (hoffentlich nicht in den Trockner) ^___^)

PS2: Vergesst nicht, Autoren leben von Luft, Liebe und Reviews!!!!!!!!

************************************************************************

Der brennende Heuwagen rollte mit enormer Geschwindigkeit aus einer Nebengasse und kam zwischen der Vorhut und dem Gefangenentransport zum stehen. Dichte Rauchwolken vernebelten augenblicklich die Sicht. Ohne Vorwahrnung fielen die ersten Schüsse. Die Soldaten, die zuvor noch versucht hatten den kleinen Konwoy zur Plaza de Gerve wieder in bewegung zu setzen, zerstreuten sich wie eine Schar aufgescheuchter Hühner und taten ihr Bestes um Unterschlupf zu finden.

Mittendrin sass Polizeichef Paul Chauvelin auf seinem schwarzen Hengst. Er versuchte den Überblick zu behalten und erneut die Kontrolle über die Situation zu bekommen, während der Kugelhagel und das Geschrei zu einem ohrenbeteubenden Dröhnen anhob.

Das Chaos gewann schnell die Überhand, so dass der französische Ofizier eine kurzfristige Entscheidung traf und die Gelegenheit für einen waghalsigen Fluchtplan ergriff.

Chauvelin stieg von seinem Pferd, zog seinen Degen und rannte in Richtung des Wagens mit den Verurteilten. Je näher er dem brennenden Heu kam, desdo schmerzhafter wurde das Beissen in seinen Augen. Für wenige Augenblicke life er blind an der Sperre vorbei, dann lichtete sich sein Sichtfeld wieder und er konnte vor den Mosketschüssen Deckung nehmen.

Hilflos ihrer Angst überlassen standen die Gefangenen mitten im Schlachtfeld an den Karren gefesselt. Marguerite, in ihrem scharlachroten Kleid stach wie eine Flamme hervor und bildete ein einfaches Ziel. Sie war die Einzige in dem stehengebliebenen Gefährt, die nicht vor Angst am Boden festgewachsen zu sein schien, sondern ihre wachen Augen in alle Richtungen Schweifen liess und sich jedes kleinen Detaill bewust wurde. Suchend sah sie sich um, fand ihren Helden aber nicht.

Chauvelin liess sich weder von Marguerites erwartungsvollen Blicken, die nach ihrem Ehemann forschten, noch von der Gefahr, die die eventuelle Nähe dieses Mannes für ihn darstellte, von seinem Vorhaben abbringen. Die Gefühle in ihm tobten schlimmer als das Chaos um ihn herum, aber eins stand für ihn fest: er liebte die Frau in dem rotten Kleid, er liebte sie mehr als er jemals irgendetwas oder irgendwen geliebt hatte. Sie war das einzige für das er in betracht gezogen hätte zu sterben, und sie war auch die einzige für wen oder was sich solch ein Opfer in seinen Augen lohnte. Er musste seine Marguerite retten, auch wenn sie niemals seine gewesen war.

Ohne wirklich zu wiessen wie, stand der Polizeichef neben dem Wagen und somit auch neben Marguerite.

"Was willst du hier?", fragte ihn die Frau, für die er womöglich sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte, obwohl es sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass ihn jemand in dem ganzen Chaos identifizierte.

"Nach was sieht es denn aus, Marguerite?", zischte seine heisere Stimme. "Ich versuche deinen hübschen Hals zu retten."

Marguerite brauchte sich nicht zwei Mal bitten zu lassen, als er seinen Degen hob, und zog ihre Hände unter den Holzbalken an den sie gefesselt war, damit sie sich nicht an der scharfen Klinge verletzte. Ein, zwei gezielte Hiebe befreiten ihre Handgelenke. Trotzdem war die schöne Frau verwirrt.

Sie wannte sich wieder an den Revolutionären und traf auf den stechenden Blick seiner blauen Augen. Die Frage nach dem Grund seines Handelns blieb unausgesprochen auf ihren Lippen liegen, als sie ihre alten Gefühle für diesen Mann mit lebendiger Leidenschaft in den zwei Safieren wiedergespiegelt sah. Marguerite lächelt ihn liebevoll an und umschloss sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen.

"Oh Paul!!!!!! Du bist so ein Schatz!!!!", jauchtzte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Chauvelin, der ihre Reaktion nur benommen mitverfolgt hatte, erwachte aus seinem Trance. Resigniert lächelnd schob er die atraktive Frau von sich und fischte in seinem Schlüsselbund nach dem Gegenstück für das Vorhängeschloss an der Wagentür. Mit einem hörbaren Klick sprang es auf und er öffnete die hölzerne Sperre.

"Nun verschwinde schon,Marguerite! Auf was wartest du noch?"

Paul drängte die hübsche Schauspielerin zum gehen, diese blieb jedoch sturköpfig stehen.

"Ich kann nicht. Paul, diese Menschen haben doch überhauptnichts getan!!!! Sie sind weder ungerechte Landherren gewesen, noch haben sie Frankreich verraten."

Chauvelin schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

"Um Himmels Willen, Paul! Es sind noch Kinder!!!!"

"Geh endlich, Marguerite. Ich kümmere mich um sie…"

Leichter Zweifel huschte über die Züge der Aufgeforderten.

"Ich verspreche es", versicherte er ihr und wannte sich dieser neuen Aufgabe zu.

Im Hintergrund konnte der Polizeichef das Schlagen von Hufen vernehmen. Wage identifizierte er auch die Stimme seies Rivalen und den entzückten Ausruf der Frau, an die er sein Herz verloren hatte.

Hektisch durchschnitt er die Seile der übrigen Gefangenen. Er wusste dass er dort verschwinden musste. In Kürze würde Verstärkung der revolutionären Truppen eintreffen, ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Kugelhagel um ihn herum an Intensität zunahm.

Nachdem er seine gute Tat vollbracht hatte, drehte Paul sich noch einmal zu Marguerite um. Sie war trotz seiner Bitten geblieben und half den Befreiten vom Wagen zu steigen und einen sicheren Weg aus der Rauchhölle zu finden. Die Gefährten des 'Scarlet Pimpernel' würden sich ab da um diese Menschen kümmern und sie unbeschadet nach England bringen. Mit einer kaum merklichen Verbeugung verabschiedete sich der französische Ofizier von seiner früheren Geliebten. Marguerite schenkte ihm dafür ein Lächeln, während sie den letzten Verurteilten in die Arme ihres Ehemannes geleitete.

Und wieder blieb für einige Sekunden die Zeit stehen, es schien als hätte sich ein Mantel der Stille um die Anwesenden gelegt. Ein stechender Schmerz bohrte sich von hinten in Chauvelins linke Schulter und durchzog seinen ganzen Körper von oben nach unten. Er glaubte Marguerites verängstigten Aufschrei zu vernehmen, während Nebelschwaden seine Sine umwoben und er in unendliche Dunkelheit fiel.

Fin


End file.
